


Solar Flare

by creeptastically



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, F/F, Fluff, I can't write a make out scene to save my life, Kanaya is Not a Vampire, Lesbian Vampires, Vampires, but boy did I try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeptastically/pseuds/creeptastically
Summary: Rose takes Kanaya home to meet the family





	Solar Flare

The first thing you notice is that the house is beautiful. Tucked inside the woods of New York with a waterfall running straight through it, the stark white building at the end of the winding drive is simply breathtaking. But not quite as breathtaking as the group standing on it’s steps.

You consider them carefully from the passenger seat. You’ve seen most of the Stridalondes around school, but you’ve never spoken to any of them other than Rose.

“Are you ready, or do you need more time to ogle?” Rose asks, as if picking the thoughts from your head. She smirks, but her eyes are fond. You smile back, before facing towards the house.

“I think I’ve seen more than enough of Dave than I’d care to admit,” you respond. You think you see the mouth of Rose’s older sister, Roxy?, twitch. but her face smooths back into a smile almost instantly.

“Then let’s go, they’re dying to meet you,” she teases. She gets out of the car and appears on your side faster than you have time to protest.

“Aren’t we missing someone?” You ask as you take her offered arm. You try using her cool temperature to help calm your overheated skin. You’re still more nervous than you had hoped to be.

“Don’t mind Dirk, his boy toy has just swung into town again, that’s all. He’ll be out in a bit,” Rose assures you as she leads you forward.

It’s almost like Roxy can’t contain herself once you’ve gotten within a reasonable human range of sight. She bounds down the stairs, much too fast for you to see, and has her arms around you in an instance.

“Oh!”

“Rox!” Rose chides. Your eyes dart to her but she only grimaces.

“Sorry, I’m just so excited!” Roxy pulls back and looks at you, her gold eyes twinkling with mischief. Roxy looks a lot like Rose except there’s more curl to her hair. But both have golden locks, and dark, washed out skin.

“Hello, I’m Kanaya,” you introduce yourself, “you’re Roxy, right?”

“The one and only!” She beams, perfect teeth almost sparkling as much as her skin in the sun. The group behind her on the porch is stone still, like statues almost.

“God Rox, you’re going to give her a heart attack, I can hear it from all the way over here!” Dave calls. You know he’s only being so loud as courtesy to you. You can see Rose exchanging looks with the other man on the porch, and you’re sure they’re saying something too fast for you to comprehend.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot how fragile human hearts can be!” Roxy lets you go so fast you’d think she was suddenly burned. You honestly hadn’t even noticed the pounding in your chest until Dave had pointed it out.

“It’s alright, we aren’t quite that fragile,” you assure her. Rose laughs.

“Please, you sound like a hummingbird. Come on let’s get closer, and you can meet my mom and Bro.” She leads you forward, Roxy racing ahead. Dave nods in greeting when you arrive at the porch. On the other side, the older Stridalondes cut a striking figure against the house, tucked into the shadows.

Rose’s mom, Roxanne, is tall and willowy. Her dark skin did little to hide the chalky pallor she had, but her kind eyes and bright smile more than make up for it. She has the same golden curls as Roxy, but she keeps hers shorter. You knew she was a talented scientist, flitting from college to college and contributing to various projects but never putting her name on them.

On the other hand Rose’s uncle, the infamous Bro Strider, was almost stark white in comparison. His skin is just a shade darker than the polo he’s wearing. He glares at you fiercely, mouth slanted into a what looks like a permanent frown. You know he’s just as intelligent as the others but mostly prefers to stick to ridiculous antics like sword fighting around the house and participating in puppetry online. It’s hard to reconcile such immaturity with the dangerous man in front of you.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you Ms Lalonde and Mr. Strider,” you say, holding your hand out. Roxanne takes it quickly, holding just a bit too tight to be comfortable.

“The pleasure is ours dear! We’re so excited our Rosie has been coming out of her shell, aren’t we dear brother?” She turns to the other man, giving him a pointed look, but he just continues to glare. You look over at Rose who just rolls her eyes.

“Broderick, would you be a dear and please make sure Dirk and Jake are presentable?” She asks him. His lips blur, and then he’s gone, the door left open in his wake.

“Ignore him dear, my brother is just paranoid,” Roxanne tells you. You nod. You’re more curious than anything. You wonder how Dave, who can’t ever seem to keep his mouth shut, was raised by a man of such few words.

“He’s a freak, Mom,” Dave chimes in.

“David, that’s no way to talk about your brother,” Rose reprimands him, but she’s smirking. Dave smirks right back.

“He’s the shit, but he’s still a freak.” There’s an audible thud from inside the house. Dave and Rose share a look. You turn towards the source of the noise. There’s a growl and then two white blurs dart through the and land in a heap on the grass.  
Dirk and Bro circle each other, growling and teeth bared. Light bounces off of them, making them seem more like glowing figures then real people. Dirk is barely dressed but Bro looks untouched. They collide with a resounding crack, before parting again.

“Well this sure is a bother,” another male voice says from beside you. It belongs to perhaps the buffest man you’ve ever seen, and he doesn’t have a shirt on. He’s just a shade lighter than the Lalondes, but twice as big as any of them. His muscles roll as he folds his arms over his chest. His face is chiseled and he’s got slight stubble. You think if you weren’t exclusively into women he would probably be the most attractive person you’ve ever laid eyes on. As it is, he’s just impressively big.

“Hey Jakey,” Roxy greets him. The giant smiles at her, before his gold eyes flicker to you.

“Oh, by golly is that a human?” He gasps. You stare at him a little taken aback.

“Pardon?” Rose laughs, light and tinkling.

“Jake, this is my girlfriend, Kanaya Maryum. Kanaya, this is Jake English, Drik’s aforementioned boy toy.”

“Now Rose, I know we have had more than one conversation about the nature of Dirk’s and I’s relationship,” he frowns. But she just smiles.

“I remember all too well, and your mutual happiness is most important to me. Dirk is much more tolerable when he’s properly sated.”

“Gross,” Roxy says and Dave chimes in with a “Rose can you not!” You feel your cheeks heat, a blush creeping over your face. From behind you hear another crack from the two brawling brothers. In front of you Jake looks just as flustered as you feel.

“Rose, I don’t think that-“ But Roxanne cuts him off.

“Rose, why don’t you go show Kanaya the rest of the house? We’ll try and get these guys under control out here before dinner.” Rose takes your hand and leads you inside.  
The inside is just as white and striking as the outside. There’s a large wizard statue right there in the foyer that is impossible to miss.

“That’s an inside joke, just ignore him. There are more miniatures strewn about,” Rose explains when she catches you staring.

“Right,” you say carefully. Rose takes you further inside, passing by an untouched kitchen and a spotless living room, and up a wide staircase. As promised, there are miniatures of the huge wizard decorating the stairs and on shelves in rooms.

“Roxy and Dirk have rooms on the third floor and that’s also where we keep a game room, Dave Bro and I have rooms here on the second floor. Bro’s room is downstairs because he’s weird and doesn’t like to be that far above ground level.” She leads you down the hall, past some closed doors and stops at the last one.

“And this is yours?” you ask. You’re not sure why you’re hesitating, Rose has been in your room more times than you can count. But the Stridalonde house is huge and it makes you self-conscious of your cozy room at home, with your plants in the window and dress dummy in the corner.

“This is probably my favorite place to be, other than with you of course.” She winks and you feel yourself blush again. You can’t help but feel that this is a big deal to her as well. As if it’s been so long since she’s let anyone in. You hook your arm through her’s, hoping it steadies her the way it steadies you.

“Well, ladies first,” you offer. She laughs and opens the door and takes you inside.

Rose’s room is painted a light lilac, which is only striking when compared to the blank whiteness of the rest of the house you’ve seen so far. Her large bed is tucked against the wall next to a large window where light streams in. Her violin case is leaning against an overflowing bookcase. She looks more at ease here then you’ve ever seen her. Her face is soft with fondness when you catch her eyes. 

“What do you think?” She asks, sweeping an arm out. 

“It’s very you,” you answer. 

“That’s astute,” she says. 

“It’s true, everything about this room screams Rose Lalonde.” You point at the striking art of an octopus on the left wall. Rose rolls her eyes. 

“When did I become so predictable, I must be losing my edge,” she laments, draping herself over her bed dramatically. 

“I’m not sure you ever had an edge to begin with,” you tease. You sit next to her and she smiles up at you. You often wonder what Rose finds so interesting about you. With her striking family and their various consorts you’re sure there is more than enough to entertain her in her life already, but when she looks at you with so much adoration in her eyes, it’s hard to doubt your place in it.

“So we’re alone now,” Rose hints, throwing an arm around your neck and tugging your face towards hers. 

“Mmm, should I be frightened?” you ask her. 

“You wound me, madam. I’m just a simple woman with simple needs.” She presses a quick kiss on your lips and you smile into it. 

“My mother warned me about inviting vampires into the house but she never told me what to do if one invites you into theirs,” you continue. Rose smirks, playing along.

“A vampire, in this economy? Could a vampire kiss you like I do dear?” She kisses you again, and you melt into it. She’s cold against you, which helps temper the flare of heat you feel course through your body when she trails a hand down your side. You let her tug you closer, so you’re laying on top of her, one hand buried in her hair. You’re sure the others can hear you whimper when she pulls away, but you don’t feel any shame.

“Remember to breathe,” Rose says gently. You just shake your head.

“No one has ever kissed me like you,” you gasp. And you blame her answering smile for the pounding of your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt on tumblr! Thank you for prompting!
> 
> I think this is kind of messy and I can't write an end for anything, but I hope you like it!!  
> I could probably rewrite the entire twilight book about Rose and Kanaya in this universe specifically but I'm not sure I have time? Listen everything I do is gonna be based on reader response now so just hmu, I love twilight so much and I live and breath homestuck so  
> That title is a loose play on twilight and the idea of rainbowdrinkers so yeah
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
